Book 4, Chapter 1
by n4m4w45
Summary: In my first work for everyone's favorite show, two years have passed, and Aang's life can't get any better...so of course it can only get worse!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! You've just clicked on the first episode of Book 4!

If you're someone who's never read my stuff before, then welcome!

I, n4m4w45, am a complete fan of fiction, and I strive to give more of the shows we love!

I am currently working on the 6th season of Teen Titans, and the 3rd season of Spectacular Spider-Man.

Welcome to my works, and thank you for reading!

If you are a usual reader, then thank you for continuing to read my takes on your favorite shows, and I hope I continue to satisfy you all!  
>Just want to get a few things straight:<p>

I do not take any continuity with The Legend of Korra.

I know nearly nothing about the show, so any glitches with continuity there, just forget about it.

These ideas came to me before I even knew The Legend of Korra existed.

Okay! Now, let's get this show on the road!

…

Water. Earth Fire. Air.

Long ago, the four nations lived in harmony, but then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them.

But then, just when the world needed him most, he vanished.

A hundred years passed, and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar.

An airbender named Aang.

We traveled with him across the world, as he learned to bend the other three elements.

On the way, we met an Earthbender named Toph,

and the Fire Prince named Zuko.

Together, the five of us worked together to end the war,

and Aang became the Avatar!

...

"Aang, will you teach me the air scooter now?"

"Yeah, me too!"

"Oh, and me three!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down guys! I'll show you all at once!" Aang took the formation to create his trademark technique. "First, you gotta make sure you have control of the air within your hands. Then, you jump, twist around it...and balance! See?" Aang had done it once again, perfectly.

One of the kids tried it out, and he fell on his butt. "Oh..." The kid got discouraged.

"That's all right, Ayden. You'll get it." Aang helped him up, and waved good-bye to his students.

"Bye, Avatar Aang! Thank you!"

Aand sighed, contentedly. Things had been going great for the past two years. He was no longer the last airbender, for one thing. He figured out how to use soul-bending (he decided to call the technique he learned from the lion-turtle soul-bending,) to not only take away bending, but to give it as well. He chose a few hundred people, each of which he, himself., personally interviewed, to be the next generation of airbenders. Aang firmly believed that every single one of them was qualified, as soon as they had experienced enough spirituality.

As for the world in general, it had no major problems. People sent him messages when they needed him, and, considering he was only a fifteen-year-old, he dealt with each problem exceptionally well.

Of course, he was not alone. Aang's now-best-buddy Zuko was Fire Lord, the Earth King had since returned to the thrown, the Northern Water chief took responsibility for all of the Water tribes, and Aang had chosen a man named Tenson as the head abbot of the Air Temples.

Also, in Aang's personal life...well, there was really only one word for it. Katara. Katara, Katara, Katara. Katara was the only thing that entered his mind when he had free time. In fact, he chose to reside completely in the Southern Temple, just so he could be nearer to her. Sure, at times it was awkward, what with the age and all, but the two deeply loved each other, and nothing can really affect a love like that!

Yep, things were pretty perfect for this Avatar's life. What it really needed though, much to Aang's dissapointment, was a little change!

…

"Come on, Appa! Yip-Yip!" Aang's spirits lifted once again as his beloved sky-bison went air-born. Appa has since started to show his age, but Aang knew that Appa would not die, until he did, and Aang did not plan to die any time soon.

Momo traveled up Aang's arm, and onto his head, which would have at least startled any one else, but Aang was so used to it, he hardly noticed the lemur was there!

Today was the day when Aang went "home" to the Southern water tribe for two days to visit Katara. He could hardly wait to see his girl-friend again, and he knew that she couldn't wait to see him.

"Man, things are really looking up for the better, eh, Appa?" Aang sighed, fell down to the bottom of the saddle, and closed his eyes. Appa knew where he was going.

…

Appa landed at the edge of the Southern Water Tribe, which was bigger than the first time Aang and Appa were here. Since then, its expanded to that of a small town.

When Momo woke Aang up to tell him that they were there, Aang jumped out of the saddle, and hugged the first person around, expecting it to be Katara.

"Katara! I missed you so much! How are you? What's for dinner? I hope we're not having sea-prunes again!" When there was no answer, Aang looked up to see what was wrong.

"And what's wrong with Sea-prunes?"

"Gaah!" Aang jumped back. "Master Paku!" Aang quickly bowed to his previous master.

"Oh, get up, Aang. You don't need to bow to me anymore!" Paku smiled at Aang's unneeded manners. "Ha! I should be the one bowing to you!" And so he did.

"Paku, where's Katara? I'm not late today, she's usually here waiting for me...?" Aang said, confused, and a little sad.

"Well, that's why I'm here, Aang. Katara told me to come and tell you that she got stuck doing a few extra chores today,"

"Oh, is Sokka still gone?" Paku and Aang started to walk into the Tribe. Momo followed, but Appa closed its eyes and began to take a nap.

"Yes, I'm afraid Zuko has not yet returned," Paku sighed. Somehow, he missed Sokka. But he wouldn't admit it.

"Huh. I wonder why Zuko would pick Sokka and Suki to watch over the Fire Nation while he was away?" The two turned a corner. They would be at Katara's house soon!

"I'm still not sure of the choice myself, but Katara and Toph both need to teach the benders in selective areas, as do you, and his uncle has since retired from all things royal, so..."

"Yeah, I guess so. Besides, Sokka's a good leader, when it comes down to it!" Aang was telling the truth, but Paku silently shook his head.

"...Anyway, when do you think Zuko will return? He's been absent from his thrown for six months now!" Paku was concerned. First there was a Nation that wanted to rule the world, now it was a nation who's leader wasn't even in its own nation!

"I don't know Paku," Aang and Paku came onto the street Katara's was on. "He said he was going to find his mom, and when he says something, he gets it done." They arrived. Aang bowed to his former-teacher, "Guess I'll see you later, Paku!"

Paku returned the bow, "Very well, Avatar Aang. Good day!"

As Aang went inside, he thought, _He's really mellowed out, lately!_

"Oh!" Paku called back. "And I expect you to perform the most fluent water bending styles tomorrow in my lesson, Avatar!" Paku laughed.

"Sigh...you got it, Master Paku!" Aang said, as he closed the door behind him.

"Katara?" Aang called, as he walked in the simple hut. It had three rooms: A living room, a kitchen, and a bedroom. Sokka, Katara, and their dad all shared the same room, so when Aang visited, he slept in the living room.

The house was one of the best in town.

"Aang!" Katara came running into the living room, and gave her boyfriend a small kiss. The two hugged.

"I'm back."

"So I noticed!"

"So what are you doing still?" The two came out of their hug, and Aang showed interest in Katara's chores. Katara liked that. He was so nice.

"Oh, I was washing the dishes. But I'm almost done!" Katara playfully bent the water on her hands to completely cover Aang's face!

"Hey, not funny! It'll take forever for me to dry off!" Aang bent the water off of his face, and sprayed it all over Katara. "Oh wait... never mind!"

Katara laughed, did not dry herself off, and the two walked into the kitchen to finish the dishes.

…

Appa couldn't sleep. Something had been hurting on its belly for a long time now. Now that thought about it, he had had it since they left the temple. In fact, For the past few days, every time, Appa flew, it had felt that same tugging feeling.

Appa decided to figure out what was going on. He rolled over, and strained to see his underside, when he saw it. A kid!

Appa cried out in surprise! So did the kid!

"AAHH!" And with that, the kid jumped off, and ran out into the snow...

Appa stared after the boy, slightly concerned. But, from the pain, Appa hadn't gotten the most perfect rest in a while, and his weariness overcame his compassion, for he was just an animal, and he took his nap.

…

I have the second chapter ready, and it'll be up on Wednesday!

So what did you guys think of the first chapter?

Too short? SUPER AWESOME? Good back story? Too simple?

I'm sure you guys have thoughts too!

So why don't you go ahead and review?

Peace in Christ, and Imagine on!


	2. Chapter 2

And now, the next chapter

of the first episode

of Avatar: The Last Airbender

Book 4: Air

…

"And now, Avatar Aang will perform with our own Katara!" Bato announced Aang and Katara at the end-of-the-week dinner.

The applause went on for about a minute, and Aang and Katara took center stage.

In front of the couple stood two big jars filled with water.

Katara took half from one jar, and half from the other. Moving her body elagently and steadily, she formed the two strands of water into a swirl.

Captivated by her beauty, Aang almost forgot his cue. He woke up just in time, and took the other two halves, and formed another swirl.

Together, the two moved as one, linked. A connection only a strong bond built over time could form.

The swirls came together and merged into one giant swirl.

"Woo!"

"Go Katara!"

"Yeah!"

Aang, smiling his face off, took drinks from the crowd.

"Oh!"

Katara did the same. They each had two. A blue drink, a red drink, a yellow drink, and a green drink.

They both put each drink into each strand.

"Ooo!"

They formed the swirl into a loop, and turned it to show the captivated audience a swirling circle.

"Aaahhh!" The audience began to applaud.

After a minute, Aang and Katara, turning, walked around each other in a circle until their faces met. They couldn't resist giving each other a small kiss.

"Woo!"

A loud whistle came from the crowd.

Then, the two faced the crowd, and sprayed the drinks & water over the crowd, Katara turning it into rain, and Aang bending wind to send it flying!

"Eeek!"

"Oh, come on!"

Now standing next to each other, the two slowly moved their hands up at the same time, evaporating the water.

They then both pulled their right arms back, bringing the four drinks together, and they both sent two drinks back into the two big jars.

They bowed.

The applause went on for a long time, and so Katara got down from the stage, and went to take a seat by her family. Aang soon joined her.

Katara's father, Hakoda, patted the both of them on the back. "Another great job, you two!" He sat back down after Aang and Katara thanked him. Then he leaned closer to them and whispered, "But was the kiss really necessary?"

"Dad!" Katara pushed her father away, laughing.

"Ha ha! I'm just kidding, Little One!"

Everyone at their table: Paku, Gram-Gram, Bato, Hakoda, Katara, Aang, and even Momo, laughed. Well, Momo just made a startled noise, he had been sleeping and the laughing woke him up, and then he flew away!

…

Later that night, Katara and Aang took a walk on the edge of town.

"You really did do a great job, tonight..." Aang said, as they walked, holding hands.

"Yeah. So did you." They stopped walking and looked into each other's eyes.

"You're so beautiful," Aang whispered.

"Yeah. So are you," And they kissed. This time, it wasn't small. It wasn't short. When they came apart, reluctantly, Aang said, chuckling, "I'd better go find Appa..."

"Yeah..."

They continued to walk until they found Appa, sleeping. They walked toward a rock about twenty feet away, and decided to sit there.

Considering it was night time at the north pole, Aang made a huge fire.

"So how was your week?" Aang sat down with his girl-friend after he finished.

"It went alright, I guess...Just the normal stuff. I do miss Sokka though. We all do." Katara picked up Aang's arms and put them around her.

"Yeah, I miss him too. As soon as Zuko finds his mom, or finds out he can't," Aang said what he would never say to Zuko's face. "Sokka will come back."

"Yeah, I know. But who knows how long that will be?" Katara thought about Zuko, all alone in the world somewhere...then she told herself that he had done it before, more or less.

"It'll happen." Katara loved that about Aang. He was always optimistic, always sure.

"And what about you? How's the life of the Avatar this week?" Katara straightened up, changing the subject.

"It's alright, I guess...Just the normal stuff." Aang shrugged.

Katara laughed. "Yeah, for you! Now come on, what happened?"

"Well," Aang started, smiling, contentedly, "I tried to teach some kids how to do the air scooter today..."

"And how did that go?"

"They couldn't really get it..."

Katara smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Ever since we saved the world, Aang, (Wow, it feels so weird to say that, even after all this time!) you've been so happy. There are more airbenders now. There will always be airbenders now!"

Aang took his arms off of Katara and held his knees. "Yeah..." He sighed. His eyes drooped.

Katara gave him space, scared she said something wrong. "You don't still miss them, do you?"

"Katara, something like that won't ever go away. I'm willing to move on, sure, but...There will never be actual airbenders ever again..." Aang shed a tear for all those he knew...

Katara put her loving hand on Aang's shoulder. "Give it time...they'll come to deserve their name."

"Yeah..."

Appa woke up suddenly, and he stood up. He started to growl.

Aang stood up. "Appa, buddy, what's wrong?" Aang said, worried.

Appa cried out! "Uuuunnngh!" It's eyes were wide. Aang, realizing Appa's warning, formed a giant sphere of air around both him and Katara, just as eight balls of fire came raining down on them!

"Yaa!" Katara shrieked in surprise, but jumped up, ready for battle.

"Katara look out, their attackers jumped down from the rock, now somewhat visible in the dark of night, and lunged toward the teenagers.

Katara quickly disposed of one of them, grabbing a pile of snow, and encasing the attacker in ice.

"What's going on?" She screamed as she jumped to fight the next one.

"How should I know? Ask them!" Aang fought one of the silent fire benders with air. He wished he had his staff! He left it back at Katara's house!

At this point, Appa had charged and knocked out three of the fire benders as Aang took out his opponent.

"Thanks, Buddy!" Aang congratulated his friend, when two of the fire benders shot fire at Appa!

"Whoah!" Appa bent one of the fire balls into the sky. "Katara! The other one!"

"Right!" Katara raised up snow from the ground to melt the other one just in time, but Appa was freaking out.

"It's okay, buddy! We have this! Go find Hakoda!" Aang blew a small gust of wind, urging Appa to flee, and Appa reluctantly flew off.

Aang turned around, and saw that Katara had taken out another attacker, and, unleashing his a little bit of Avatar state, Aang shot the last attacker into the air, and, eyes glowing, followed him.

Bending air around them to where they would not fall, the Avatar asked,

"WHO SENT YOU? WHY DID YOU ATTACK US?" The masked man whimpered, but did not answer.

Aang came out of the Avatar state. "Fine then." He dropped him!

The man did not know exactly how far he was falling, he just knew it was a long way down!

"Aaah!" The man looked around him to see Aang falling next to him.

"You can talk whenever you feel like it," Aang stretched, and then yawned.

The masked man caved in. "I don't know who it is! I swear!"

"Where did you get your orders then?" Aang looked at the man, eyes flashing white.

"J-Just a small town in the fire nation! That's all I know! I promise!" The man was sobbing, unsure if he would live.

"Thank you."

Aang grabbed the assassin, and gently floated down to the ground.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" The man sobbed in relief.

"No problem," Suddenly, Aang punched the man, and knocked him out!

"Man, that was close!" Katara started to walk up to him, and stood a few feet away.

"Yeah, I just don't know why that...! Katara, look-" The fire bender they had forgotten about came from behind the rock and posed to attack!

Before he could, however, a small pile of snow flew onto his mask.

"What the...?" The man flinched. It gave Aang just enough time to air bend him to the ground.

Katara, closest to the man, picked up some snow, turned it into water, and water whipped his lights out!

"What the heck was that?" Aang said, trying to find where the snow had come from.

"I don't know. Somebody bent it!" Katara said, turning to face her boy-friend.

"Yeah, but who?" Aang looked all over.

"I did!" A boy, Aang guessed fourteen or fifteen, walked out from behind the rock.

Katara gaped, and the boy squirmed.

But Aang said, "You know, we really should move away from this rock..."

That's it for Chapter two!

I'll try to have the next chapter up on Friday.  
>So what'd you think?<br>No Sokka's a bad thing? Awesome performance with the water? No Zuko is a bad idea? Cool Cliffhanger?

I know you guys have your thoughts too!

So why don't you go ahead and review?  
>Peace in Christ, and Imagine on!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is a little late, I said it'd be up before Sunday, but now its Sunday morning...

Some of you are wondering why I'm not having the rest of the usual cast in Book 4.

I am here to assure you that they will be in the show, it'll just take a few episodes...

Okay, let's finish this!

…

"So tell me again. Who are you?" Aang, Katara, and the boy all sat in a triangle around a fire that Aang restarted.

"Uh...my name is Samuel," The boy started. Katara looked at the boy. She decided that she was seventeen, Aang was fifteen, so this boy must be about fourteen. He looked like a really nice kid, but a little shy. In a way, a lot like Aang, and then not like him at all.

"Hi, Samuel," Katara finally said. She was going to continue, but then Appa made a noise.

Aang had been quiet for a while, but he listened intently to Appa.

"What? He was under you? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Aang walked up to his friend and petted him.

Appa moaned again. Aang understood.

"Oh, I'm sorry, buddy. I didn't know you were that tired..." Now that Aang understood how Samuel got there, he started to talk to the boy a little more.

"So why'd you stow away on Appa?" Aang's personality almost forbade him from being mad or violent, but he was still a little ticked.

"I, uh, wanted to ask you something, but you were about to leave the Eastern Air Temple.."

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! Easter air temple? Man, I haven't been their in days! You've been following me for three days?" Aang was impressed.

"Uh...kinda?" Sam was quiet. He was in front of Aang and Katara! These two saved the world! He had heard stories and could barely speak when he heard about them. How was he supposed to even breath, now that they were in front of him?  
>"What did you want to ask Aang?" Katara was curious. This question must be really important...<p>

Sam stood up. "Avatar, I think I'm an airbender..."

Both Aang and Katara were so shocked, they could hardly speak! Finally, Aang managed to say something.

"Why...how...what?" He was both extremely happy, and really confused...

"Let me show you..." Nervously, Samuel moved his hands as best as he could. First, he alternated his hands slowly. Then he turned them both left and right a few times. Then, spinning while maintaining the movement of his arms, he thrust the air toward Katara and Aang.

After all that, Aang and Katara only felt a slight breeze...

"Uh, sorry...Yeah, I mean...I think I'm an airbender...I'm probably not..." Sam sat down again.

"Are you kidding?" Aang jumped up via burst of air. "That was amazing!" Aang could tell that this kid had been watching him teach the other airbenders. Samuel blushed.

Katara was impressed too, but she wondered how in the world he could bend air.

"Um...Sam...Where are you from?"

Sam, a little more sure of himself, replied, "Eastern Earth Kingdom."

Aang stopped celebrating. "What? You're not from the air temples?"

"Aang, how could he be? All the air benders right now are the ones you made!"

Aang put his hand to his chin and thought, "Hey, you're right..."

Sam stood awkwardly, moving his feet about. He pushed some snow, which reminded Katara of something.

"Hey, how did you bend the snow before?" She pointed to where he was standing, behind the big rock.

"Uh, yeah. That I only found out about a little bit ago..."

"Then its not just airbending..." Aang thought. "You can bend more than one element!"

"Well, I, uh...I don't know about that..." Sam was so unsure of himself, it kind of annoyed Katara...Aang didn't think about it.

One of the fire benders that attacked them started to wake up. This is when Aang remembered the attack from earlier.

"Come on, we better take these guys back into town and tell your family..." He told Katara. They tied them up, put them on Appa, then started to walk back to the tribe.

Aang looked behind them. He called to Sam. "You coming?" Sam smiled, and ran to catch up.

…

"There you are! Do you have any idea what time it is Kat-" Hakoda had been waiting for Katara and Aang to return, but stopped his rant when he saw Sam walk into the door. "Who is this?"

Katara hugged her father. "I'm sorry, Dad. This is Sam. He helped us tonight."

Sam and Aang both walked in, and Aang showed him where to stand as they talked.

"Helped you tonight? What are you-" Hakoda was really confused!  
>"We were attacked last night Sir," Aang paused as he looked at everyone in the room, then back at Hakoda. "Attacked by Fire benders."<p>

…

After the three teenagers explained all that had happened in the past couple of hours, Hakoda put in his two coins on the whole thing.  
>"Sound to me like a couple of people who wanted attention. They just wanted to attack the Avatar. If they killed him, they'd be famous forever. We'll keep them locked up until they've learned their lesson."<p>

Being the leader of the warriors, Hakoda was kind of like the leader of the Southern Water Tribe. Although the Chief of the Northern Tribe also claimed authority of the Southern tribe, he left Hakoda in charge to live among his people.

"Yeah, I guess that's seems like what happened," Katara agreed. "Its still kind of strangs though. You'd think everyone would be grateful to the Avatar..."

"Not everyone's a good person, Katara. If the entire world was good, we wouldn't call it good..."

Everyone in the room looked at Aang. It was kind of weird to hear such wisdom from a fifteen-year-old goofball, but he was the Avatar after all...

Hakoda changed the subject, and turned to Sam. "...And who is this again?"

"This is Sam. He followed Aang from the Earth Kingdom for a few days now..."

"He's been following the Avatar half-way across the world for days?" Hakoda was impressed.

To his own horror, Sam cracked a joke! "Yeah, and I'm really hungry!" Sam didn't mean to be rude! What would happen?

…

Sam ate hungrily in Hakoda's small kitchen, as Aang, Katara, and her father talked about the boy in the living room.

"...He's a water bender and an air bender? That's...that's unheard of!" Hakoda staggered as he tried to wrap his mind around it...

"Yeah, and I never taught him how to air bend!" Aang said. Everyone knew that the only way to become an airbender was to be born with it, which hadn't happened yet, or to have Aang revert your soul to be able to do so.

"And not only that, but he's not from either nation! He's from the Earth Kingdom!" Katara couldn't figure it out either.

"So what do we do with him?" Hakoda wasn't sure what to do in this situation, but he was sure Avatar Aang could.

Aang hesitated. One of the things he still couldn't believe he had to do was to make important choices. He always wondered how a goofball like him could do that...

"...I guess I could take him back to the Southern Air Temple. There, I'll try to contact Roku and see what he thinks..." Aang wasn't too sure about the idea, but Katara and her father seemed satisfied.

"Okay. That seems good," Hakoda smiled, and turned to look at the mysterious boy.

Katara suddenly got really excited! "Dad! Dad! Dad! Can I go with them?" She started to hug her daddy and made big eyes. "Please say yes! Please!"

Hakoda quietly laughed, and pushed his daughter away. "Alright, that's enough! Seriously, Katara, you're a big girl now. You shouldn't be acting like...well, like your brother," Hakoda sighed. He missed his son. Answering his question, he said, "Yes, you may go with Aang and Sam to the Southern Air Temple, but that's it. You come straight home after that!"

"Yes!" Aang and Katara said at the same time.

"What's going on?" Sam finished his food, and walked in to see why everyone was excited.

Before anyone could answer, someone barged in through the door!

"The town's on fire!"

…

Outside, Aang, Katara, Hakoda, and Samuel all rushed to find the source of the fire. When they reached the heart of the town, they realized what it was.

The leader of the eight men confronted Aang. He ran past a burning hut, past a hut he lit as he was running, and approached Aang twenty feet away. He yelled, "Did you really think a rope in a cell made of igloo could hold eight firebenders?" The man lit his hands.

Aang grabbed his staff, which he had grabbed before they left, and jumped, bending the air around him. He quickly blew out the fresh fire on the hut the man had just lit, and got right into the man's face!

"No, but do you really want to be fighting the Avatar right now?" His eyes flashed.

The man hesitated. Then sneering, he whispered, "Only if you want this entire tribe to burn."

Aang's eyes grew big. He knew what was going on! Suddenly, he heard people scream in the hut closest to them! People were still inside!  
>Aang was just about to let the man go and rescue the family, but he saw Samuel: He had put out the fire bending the snow on the ground!<p>

Aang was amazed when Samuel moved his hands back and forth and saw the snow drift grow bigger and bigger until the fire was out!

Aang turned back to the man. "Hm. You were saying?"

The man grunted, then retorted, "Well what about the rest of the tribe?"

Aang and the man looked behind him and saw the tribe burning yes, but they also saw Katara, Paku, who had also been warned of the fire, and the rest of the water benders working to put the fire out.

Aang chuckled. "I mean, what was your plan? Light a fire in a tribe full of water benders? With the Avatar there too! Seriously!"

"You forget something, Avatar! This distraction has given my comrades enough time to flee! We will fight another day!"

"Well, they will." Aang pointed out. Even when things were not always completely on the up and up, he felt he could crack a joke.

"...Yeah. They will."

…

No one got sleep last night, but when Samuel, Katara, Hakoda, Aang, (And Appa and Momo!) reunited the next morning, there was a sense of revitilization in all of them.

"...Did you see that? I didn't even know I could even bend snow until a little bit ago! Now, its like I'm a pro!"

Aang told Samuel what he had decided.

"Samuel, Katara and I are taking you to the Southern Air Temple to try to figure out how you can do this."

Samuel calmed down. He went back to his shy ways, but he spoke a little louder... "Yeah, that seems like a good idea..."

There wasn't much left to be said. So Aang, Katara, Appa, Momo, and Samuel watched the sun rise before they started their new adventure...

…

"A messenger hawk has arrived, bringing a message of the attack," A man working as a sort of butler entered a dark room.

He started to read it.

"Attacked around midnight...overthrown by Avatar...girl-friend and boy helped him...locked up in igloo...escaped, lit town on fire...seven escaped...hiding in small town in southern Earth Kingdom," The butler swallowed. He feared his mistress's reaction...

Azula came out of the shadows.

"Well then. Tell those seven to get their sorry rumps back to the Avatar and burn him to the ground!" She stood up, and walked toward the butler. He trembled, but she only grabbed the messaged.

She burned it within her hand. "I will not tolerate...failure..."

...

So what'd you guys think?

Expect another chapter on Monday (or Tuesday)

Also, the first episode of my weekly vlog on youtube is now up!

You can watch it if you google my pen name, n4m4w45, and click on my channel.

So if you want to see what I look like in real life,

or if you want to see me time travel,

I suggest you do that.

So what'd you think?

Awesome beginning? Not enough action? The characters aren't exactly as they were in the show? (I'm working on that, it'll be better next time!) Samuel's a neat character?

I'm sure you guys have your thoughts too!

So why don't you go ahead and review?

Peace in Christ, and Imagine on!


End file.
